Stories in Arcs
by Rasei
Summary: Takes place right after vol. 11. The team will get new cases both in and out of SPR. Current Arc: Prolog: Gene's Story
1. Prolog: Gene's Story Part 1

**Story of Arcs**

**Gene's Story **

**Chapter 1**

**Written By: Rasei**

**Pairings for this arc: NaruxMai but it is not the point of this story**

**A/N: This is a Ghost Hunt story that will take place in arcs like a few of the other stories out there. It's AU from volume 11 on. I haven't read 12 yet but I know the gist of it. It this arc, Mai has a dream of Gene's death and realizes her dream Naru isn't the real Naru. The arc will have two chapters. After each arc, I will take a break after each case. That time is be used to write the next arc fully. I will update every week for the arc. It's more of the prologue arc then the first real one. There are spoilers if you haven't read the manga. This also changes around Gene's death a bit.**

The car stopped in from the cabin that Misako, Ayako, and I have been sharing. My name is Mia and I am almost 17 years old. I have reddish hair and brown eyes. For the last year and half, I have been working for Shibuya Psychic Research, a ghost hunt agency. The team has seven people in it besides me. First there is my boss Shibuya Kazuya. He has dark hair, blue-grey eyes, and has a cold temperament. He annoys me a lot but I am slowly falling in love with him. He is a psychic but he cannot really use his powers because they make him sick. I call him Naru, short for Narcissism.

Then there is Lin Koujo. Lin is Chinese, tall with black hair and grey eyes. I like him a lot. It seems like is the one doing all the hard work like staying up all night to watch the monitors. He is an onmyoji.

Bou-san is a part-time monk. Takiawa Houshou is 25 years old with light brown hair, and brown eyes. His full time studio musician. He is nice and I like him a lot.

Next is John Brown. John is a catholic priest from Australia. He speaks funny because he uses a Kansai accent. He is nineteen years old with blond hair and blue eyes.

Matsuzaki Ayako is a self-taught miko. She has long red hair with brown eyes. She is nice but can be loud and her exorcisms often failed. She needs 'live' trees to do her exorcisms.

Hara Masako is a Television Medium who is quite famous. She can be nice but most of the time she is annoying. She seems to like to tease me.

The last person in our group is Osamu Yasuhara, he is my age and has black hair and dark grey eyes. He doesn't have any powers but is a great researcher.

We work well together. Well we did, before Naru fired me yesterday and told me SPR was shutting down. Today we had our last case, which involved an old elementary school where people went missing at. I exorcise the ghosts myself. The case had worn me out and all I want to do is sleep. I yawned as Naru turn to look at me.

"Tired?" I nod my head slowly, still yawning. "Get me tea then go to bed. Then the narcissistic jerk starts walking toward his own cabin. I huff but went to get him his tea.

* * *

><p>I blinked, staring at the buildings inform of me. I just finish watching the last exorcism that I need to here in Japan. Noll has been nagging me to hurry home the last few days. He was getting annoyed with me.<p>

"_Am not, Gene. I just want you home," _snapped Noll's voice in my mind. I smile softly. That older brother of mine can be exhausting.

'_I miss you too.'_ I thought to Noll. '_Wish you could be here. We could have found you a girlfriend.'_ I heard a small girl's voice giggle.

_'I DO NOT need a girlfriend, Eugene.' _I made Noll angry at me again. He only calls me by my full name when I made him mad. Noll can be so cute sometimes.

_'Oliver, you cannot stay with your books and your less-then-desired tea for the rest of your life. Come on Noll, one day you will not have me.' _I thought back to him as I look for cars in the street.

_'Eugene, I don't think I could ever smile again if you died." _How cute. I love my cute little brother.

'_I love you too. Gene, but I'm not CUTE. See you when you get home.'_ I felt him cutting our connection. I step into the road with a huge grin. Half-way across, the headlights hit me. I turned to look at the car heading right at me. I tried to get out of the way but I wasn't fast enough. Pain wrapped around me like a blanket. The car door open, and a familiar woman step out. She turn white looking at me. I knew at that second I was going to die. As I lost conscious, a girl screams in my mind.

I woke up inside a dark place that seems to be moving. I keep my mind close to Noll not wanting to upset him. After a bump, I moan in pain. The girl was sobbing still. It's just my luck the ghost was haunting me in my last few minutes in life.

'_Don't cry miss.' _I thought in my head. I could hear her gasp. '_Go away. I want to die alone in peace.' _To my surprise the girl spoke. The whisper was almost by me.

_'How could you say that, Eugene-san? Orivera is waiting for you."_

_ "Orivera? Do you mean Oliver?"_ I felt her nodding her head. If felt really weird.

_'Yes. How can we talk? This is the first time I could talk to someone who was dying.'_

_ 'I'm a perfect medium..' _I whisper but my body burst even more in pain. The girl moan with me.

'_Perfect Medium? Bou-san mentioned that before. It's a medium that speaks in the language of the ghost. They are really rare.' _I laugh at her description. It was kind of close but wasn't quite right. Maybe it's okay that a ghost was keeping me comfy as I died.

_'Eugene… Are you related to Olivera Davisu? I'm pretty sure his brother was name Eugene." _I smile.

'_That is me. The twin brother of t Oliver Davis. How come you know him? Most of the time, people in Japan don't know him when I mention it.'_

_'You sound younger than I thought he would be. I work for SPR. That is Shibuya Paranormal Researcher.' _I milled over that. I wonder if Madoka-san knew someone was using those letters for their group. _'My group was hired once to find out why… Forget about that for now. We need to get you out of this car. I will tell you some other time, Eugene." _The girl spoke softly.

'_So that is why I'm moving? If I'm in a car trunk, there is no way I'm going to get out of this alive." _I felt tears in my eyes. Is it me crying or is it the girl. '_You know my name but what is yours?'_

_ 'Mai. Eugene, don't give up.'_

I smile softly. She is the type of girl I hope Noll would find and marry one day. _'Mai you have a good heart.'_

_ 'You know the woman who hit you, didn't you?"_

"_Yes I saw… " _The car stop. _'Mai, thank you for talking to me up to this point, but don't look anyone. See you in the afterlife.'_

_ 'But I'm not dead. I'm talking to you through a dream. Tell me where you are, Eugene."_

_ "Through a dream? That is a nice power. Noll would have a blast looking into your power.'_

_ 'Naru? That is my boss's nickname. Naru for Narcissus.' _I left out a laugh as the woman open the thrunk.

"Why are you laughing?" Spit out the woman. She seem fanatic about something.

"Because Naru is for Narcissus." I said coughing up blood. I thought to Mai.

'_Not Naru. Noll. N-o-l-l. It's English. I'm talking about Oliver.'_

_ 'I'm sorry I cannot help,' _Mai whisper. I wonder what the girl look like. I start drifting toward the darkness but the woman slap my face. I could see a cabin at the edge of a lake.

_'Nice to meet you, Mia. I'm glad I got to talk to you?' _She sighs in sadness. I feel bad about her seeing my death. '_Do me a favor and tell Oliver about your powers. Also make him smile again.' _My eyes shut. My killer was shaking me. Trying to hurry up my death, no doubt.

"_I… I promise. Eugene Davisu. Maybe Naru will know how to find Professor Davis.'_

I felt a smile on my face for last time. Mai. I haven't known her long but I'm glad I met her. '_My friends call me Gene not Eugene. So call me Gene."_

* * *

><p>I blink. Looking down I could see my own body not Gene's. I felt tears appearing in my eyes as I thought of that brave boy. I never heard that Eugene Davisu was dead. I had dreams where I saw someone died but this is the first time I spoke to the victim as they died. I could hear both my own and Gene's thoughts. It must have been the weirdest dream.<p>

"DON'T YOU DARE DIE!" The scream came behind me. I turn around to see the woman who killed Gene. I span to look at the park car. It was the same car. The backseat was full of boxes and the passage seat had stacks of bags in it. I felt anger that I never felt before boil inside of me. I don't care if I died, I storm over to her.

"KID! WAKE UP. YOU CANNOT DIED NOW!" She was shaking her new victim. She move a bit and I got a better look at her victim.

IT WAS NARU!

**A/N: That is it for the first chapter. There is a reason why Mai and Gene could talk like they did, but I will get to that in Arc Five. The reason Mai kept saying Davisu instead of Davis was in Japan, that is what I believe they would say the Davis name. I hope you like it.**

**I have a few questions:**

**1) How did you like it?**

**2) Do you have any ideas for an arc? Put in a request and I might just do it. I have Arcs 1-5 and Arc 10 already planned out but would be happy to do a request.**

**3) Bou-san and Ayako? Bou-san and Yasuhara? Ayako and Yasuhara? Or Bou-san and Ayako and Yasuhara? Which of these do you like more? I'm open to write any for the four couplings or threesomes. **

**4) How do you feel about Mai solving a cause with just Gene and Yasuhara helping?**

**Next Chapter:**

**Mai finds out a truth that would change her output on Naru and will say good bye to SPR. Exactly who is Gene and what is his connection to Naru? Find out next week.**


	2. Prolog: Gene's Story Part 2

**Story of Arcs**

**Prolog: Gene's Story**

**Written by: Rasei**

**A/N: Here is chapter two of Gene's story. This is the last chapter in this arc. Thank you for reviewing last time. In the end of each chapter I'm going to ask a few questions to make a better story. Enjoy. :) Remember I have changed the events around Gene's death.**

**Last Time on Ghost Hunt:**

** "DON'T YOU DARE DIE!" The scream came behind me. I turn around to see the woman who killed Gene. I span to look at the park car. It was the same car. The backseat was full of boxes and the passage seat had stacks of bags in it. I felt anger that I never felt before boil inside of me. I don't care if I died, I storm over to her.**

** "KID! WAKE UP. YOU CANNOT DIED NOW!" She was shaking her new victim. She move a bit and I got a better look at her victim. **

** IT WAS NARU!**

"Naru?" I whisper. Naru didn't stirred. "NARU! WAKE UP, NARU!" I scream. I tried to grab his body but my hand went right through him. "NARU!" The woman starts pulling Naru out of the car. She gently laid him on the ground. She starts doing CPR.

"Breath, Davis! Come on, kid."

Davis… What? Through the tears in my eyes, I could see that the body wasn't wearing black but brown. Naru was also older then this boy. It was Eugene. I watch as she tried to save him. Soon the familiar darkness starts surrounding me. I slink to my knees and sob.

After a moment, a pair of arms pulls me into a hug. The voice I knew and love whisper, "It's okay, Mai. Don't cry." I look at Naru's concern face. Looking for any sign that it was Naru, I notice that his face was slightly younger. Was he really Naru? I shut my eyes. Dream Naru and Naru are completely different. Also Lin-san said he couldn't travel in dreams. This wasn't Naru. I pull away.

"Who are you?" I whisper. He looks at me then all sudden we are on a dam. It was the dam looking over the lake. He walk to the edge and sat down. He pats the ground next to him.

"Come sit."

"Who are you?" I ask as I sat.

"My name is Eugene Davis." He whispers. The whisper was so softly to hear.

"You lied to me!" He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I never told you I was Noll." He turns his head to face me. I thought back to our first meeting. I did just assume that he was Naru and call him that.

"Why didn't you tell me that you weren't Naru?" I ask.

"I want you know Noll has a good heart. He changed after my death. He wasn't allows such a cold person. A bit quiet and shy but not a jerk." I notice the sadness in his face.

"Eugene."

"Gene. My friends call me Gene. Please Mai." I nod my head.

"Gene… Naru is Orivera Davisu isn't he?"

"Yes. He came to Japan to find out what happen to me."

"But I met him before you died!" He shook his head.

"I died about six months before he came and a year before you met him."

"But I talk to you as you…" I turn my head away silently. I'm talking to a ghost. A ghost that isn't trying to kill me.

"I don't know how come you could talk to me but I'm glad you did. You made it more bearable leaving Oliver behind. I knew you would keep your promise."

We sat in quiet for a few moments after he was done.

"When did you realize that I'm the girl from then?"

"Naru for narcissist." Then Gene laugh. "Mai, that was the last words I remember hearing and saying. Next time I see Noll, I'm going to call him Naru." I laugh.

"Are you trying to get in trouble? He would haunt me."

He shook his head with a grin. "That is how I knew you were the same Mai. At first I didn't realized. Then one time when I was listening, I heard you talking to Yasuharahara-san about Oliver. Then I heard you say, 'Naru is for narcissist' and I knew. He looks down sadly. "I don't really remember your name. Sorry." I reach over and hug him. He buried his head into my neck.

"It's okay, Gene. You were dying."

"Mai, I'm glad I met you and that Noll has you."

"Me too." We sat like that until the sun started to rise. The sun slowly hit the lake. "Gene, where is your body?" Gene pulled away and looks at the lake.

"When he finds my body, he will go back to England." I felt tears slowly returning. Yes, he will. After that, I will not see him or Lin-san again. Gene looks at me.

"I know."

"You love him." My eyes widen at Gene. "Why don't you tell him?"

"Because I love him. I want him to stay so badly but he will never heal if he doesn't find you." He sigh.

"I don't know where my body is exactly but it's in that area." He point to the right. I nod then turn to look at the area where we could see people getting a boat ready. Suddenly, I was standing near a couple of divers.

"Mai, tell him," Gene whisper in my ear. I nod and walk over.

"You are looking for a body, right?" The men jump then look at me in astonishment.

"Yes, girlie. You should go home. You are in your night clothing" Said one of the divers. He is really tall, taller than Lin-san, with blondish reddish hair. I shook my head.

"You are looking in the wrong area. Gene told me his body was over there." I point in the direction that Gene point out earlier. Gene let out a sigh behind me.

"Gene?" whisper the other guy. He was darker skin but not black. He had dark hair with brown eyes. He was also shorter than me. I close my eyes then open them.

"Gene is one of my best-friends. He is very kind though he is shy." I kick my feet looking down. I could feel Gene staring at me. The two men look at each other than me.

"Is Gene's real name Eugene Davis?" ask the taller man.

"Yes. You know him?" I ask curiously. They both nod. "Then you know how nice he is." They exchange looks again.

"My boss would love to meet a friend of Gene's." said Blondie.

"What is your boss's name?"

"I work with Supernatural Paranormal Research. My boss name is Mori Madoka." I smile softly then frown. Madoka was the head of such a big group? Why didn't anyone told me? Gene sighs behind me.

"Mai, let go. You shouldn't ask too many questions."

"But I want to know Gene." I look at him with a bigger frown.

"Is Gene here with us?" ask the shorter person.

"He is standing right behind me. Can't you see him?" I ask. Both of them shook their heads.

"Gene pick up a stick," state the taller guy. Gene rolls his eyes in a very Naru way then shot me a glare. It was exactly like Naru's. I gave a giggle.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. He rolled his eyes and glared at me. He is so cute." I smiled. "Just like a kid."

"I'm not like a kid. I admit I'm pretty cute." He huff. I let out a laugh.

"He just huff and state he wasn't a kid."

"Ask him what our names are."

Gene sighs. "Why did you have to say I was here? The tall guy is Jacob Harrison and the other is Jose 'Loud Mouth' Romero."

"Jakuba Harison and Josi 'Laudo Moutho' Romero?" I repeated. I hear a gasp from the divers.

"Not Jakuba. It's Jacob," corrected Gene.

"Jacibu?"

"Gene is really here?" ask Jose.

"Yep!" the men look at each other than at me. One pulls out his phone when something hit my cheek. It burst into pain. All three guys look at me with concern.

"Gene, my cheek hurts." I told him seriously. I touch it slowly. Gene had wide eyes then sigh.

"It's time for you to wake up, Mai. Someone just slap you."

"Girlie, are you okay?" ask Jacob, reaching out to face. I'm not sure who was more surprise when his hand went through my face. I turn to look at Gene.

"Gene, the divers your brother hired are ghost."

"No… You are a spirit."

"I'm alive. Unless I died in my sleep." He shook his head when someone slaps me again. "Owie." I almost fell into a tree but Gene grabs me.

"You're astral projecting again." I sweat drop. I almost forgot I could do that.

"Astral projection? You mean someone is slapping my body." He nods. The divers look at each other.

Then I hear Lin-san whispering very close but very far away. I turn to look at the divers. "Look where I pointed. Bye Josi, Jacobu."

Line break

I woke up with Lin-san's face close to mine. I let out a scream.

"Dammit! Mai is still hasn't woken up. Can we please just call for an ambulance? Mai been asleep for four hours after she first screamed." I look over to Bou-san yelling at Naru. Lin-san pulls away with a look of relief in his face.

"Are you okay, Mai?" Lin-san asks me in his soft voice. I nodded yes. I notice everyone was watching Bou-san and Naru.

"Naru, get your head out of your ass. We don't know what she is seeing. She could be seeing an axe murderer killing innocent souls. You do not know how it is watching someone die."

I thought of Gene's death and how they talk beforehand. Somehow Naru knew Gene died here. Bou-san was wrong. I felt more tears in my eyes.

"Bou-san, leave Naru alone," I said. Everyone turn to look at me. I touch my bruise cheek. "Why did someone slap me?" Bou-san sighed with relief and hug me.

"Why? Why?" yell Ayako. "Maybe it's the fact that you woke up me and Masako with screaming like you are dying. Then you wouldn't wake up. We called Bou-san, Yasuhara and John for help. After that we had to call Naru and Lin-san when you start screaming Naru's name." she let out a sigh. "At least you are okay."

Blushing about her slight rant and how upset she and the others were about me not waking up, I look down.

"Mai, what was your dream?" ask Naru. I pen my mouth then shut it. I couldn't just tell him about seeing Gene's death.

"Mai?" Through his face was emotionless, his eyes were full of concern. Gene was right, Naru was a good person. I smile at him.

"I saw someone dying. It was an accident. The lady that hurt the person didn't want him to die." I look down. "The kid just wanted to go home. He wanted his brother to be happy, away from his books and his no-good tea." Lin-san sat up then looks over at Naru. Naru was pale. "I wish I could have known him when he was alive. He was thinking about his brother until the end." Bou-san hugs me tighter. Usually after such dreams, I want to cry but this time I couldn't. Naru slowly reach over and stroke my hair once then turn to the kitchen. We watch him start making tea.

"We should call the police," said Yasuhara.

"No. They would think Mai had something with his death," said John.

"Do you think it's the person you are looking for?" ask Ayako looking at Naru. Naru turn to look at her.

"Yes." I look at him. "That is right." He walks over with the tea. He hand me the cup. "Drink this." I took a sip after talking the cup. It was kind of salty for some reason but it was good. I wonder why Gene calls his tea no good.

"Thank you, Naru." I smile at him. He opens his mouth when there was a ring of a phone.

"Hello… You did? I know…. Lin and I will be down in a second." He hand up.

"They found the body." He left without another word with Lin-san following him. After a second, Lin reenters the room.

"Naru wants you guys to go back to Tokyo now. He's not coming back here." Lin left. I knew I would never see them again. I felt tears in my eyes. After slipping out of bed, I grab a change of clothing. After go to the bathroom to change, I came out to see Yasuhara and John were gone and the other three whispering among them. I start packing my clothing.

"Mai." I turn to look at Bou-san. "Do you want to stay or go? We could try and convince him."

"I want to make him stay but no matter what we say he will still go. He never planned to stay here. He just wanted to find his brother." I whisper softly but the words echo throughout the room. Ayako touch my shoulder. "He needs to go home to make sure the rest family is okay. I hope he will be able to heal and smile again."

Misako sighed, "Mai, I totally lost, didn't I?"

I turn to look at her. She burst into tears. Ayako hug her. Sighing, I turn around.

"Was the guy hot?" ask Yasuhara, from the doorway. I blinked at the question. I then burst out laughing and got back to packing. "I wasn't joking. Tell me."

"I'm going to keep it a secret." I pick up my bag and walk to the car. "Bou-san, can you unlock the car?" I heard the beep of the car unlocking. After hearing the beeps, I put my bag in the trunk.

"I will get a ride with Shibuya-san, unless you want to Mai?" Masako's voice was behind me. I shook my head. It would have been an awkward ride.

"You can."

"Did Eugene's death tell you about Shibuya-san's early life?" I shook my head.

"No, Eugene mostly thought about Naru… I cannot ask Naru but how can someone talk to people who are dead in their dream?"

Her eyes widen. "You are talking Eugene?"

"Yes… I didn't realize who he was until he died and I was out of his body. I never was told about Eugene." I let out a sigh. "Please don't tell Naru about this."

"But Mai…" I turn to look at her as my hand clutch.

"Masako, please. I don't want him to know. I want to tell him myself."

"I will not."

"Thank you." I slip into passage seat. The others slowly stream out of the cabins. "I'm sorry we don't have enough room, Masako." I told her as Ayako reach us.

"You're not riding with us? We can make room." Masako shook her head at Ayako.

"No I'm calling a diver to pick me up," Masako said. She then turn and when back into the cabin. After everyone got settle into the car, Bou-san look at me from the diver seat.

"You really want to go?" I nod my head. He starts driving away. As we were driving home, we pass the lake and the dam. I lean my head against the car.

"Good-bye Lin-san. Good-bye Naru." I whisper softly. I felt everyone's eyes on me. Then it hit me, I have never called Naru his name. Well fake name. "Good bye Shibuya Kazuya."

**Prolog: Gene Story Ended**

**Next Arc: What does an abandon house, twins, a bet, and weird dreams all have in common? Why is Father Brown getting attack? With no SPR, will Mai solve the case? **

**A/N: That is the first arc. I hope you enjoyed it. There are many arcs to come. Now for a few questions:**

**1 Did you enjoy this arc? Did you hate it? **

**2 What was your favorite part? **

** 3 Should this be two chapters or one? **

**See you guys next week.**


End file.
